1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dividing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to supply a flow of material, preferably dough material or minced meat or stuffing for croquettes and the like, by means of a vacuum fill machine to a dividing device. As the vacuum fill machine is an expensive machine, it is preferred to provide the vacuum fill machine with a dividing device, in which the flow of material is first divided into several as identical as possible flows and which care subsequently, dependently or independently from each other, divided into portions. It is desirable that the size and weight of the portions are repeated as accurately as possible. In many production situations it is desirable to keep the standard deviation between the portions as small as possible.
From for instance WO-A2-98/22206 a dividing device is known provided with a device for converting one flow of material into several flows, in which the device has been provided with a vane-type rotor. A drawback of the embodiment described however is that very large standard deviation appeared to occur in the size of the flows and thus the portions, particular in case of viscous materials.